


the other side

by butter_Stories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Insanity, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butter_Stories/pseuds/butter_Stories
Summary: three teens, each with their own baggage, band together to form a trio of outcasts. as they are one by one picked by life and death, they struggle to remain sane and coherent.





	the other side

He was just lying there, hand hanging out of the tub, silence heavy in the air. A sob escaped Laura’s lips, and Adam dropped to his knees. This boy, this amazing, happy, kid who they had come to know, was just lying there, skin pale, and blood crusted. He barely registered the sirens from outside, all he could see was that cursed black razor, and the carefully etched words on Keith’s normally smooth skin. But then… we never did really see his wrists. He was always wearing his jacket, even in the summer, yet they had never thought to question him about it.

The first time Adam met Micah was when they were five, I met him one year later, when we were six. Back then he was this really energetic and cheerful kid, it seemed as if he never stopped grinning and laughing. But then, when they were in eighth grade, Micah’s mom died, and he moved away. Two years later he moved back. But something was different, he rarely smiled, and he always wore long clothes, he had bags under his eyes and his skin was pale and ashy. Adam put it down to teenage angst. But now, staring and the blank face, eyes closed forever, he wished he had taken more interest in the changes to Micah’s appearance.   
It was quite the interesting dilemma, on the one hand, we both knew that this was not the Micah we knew, but, on the other hand, we just wanted to go back to the way life was, before the “incident” that tore us apart. We decided not to call attention to Micah’s appearances, we always thought up different excuses to why he would act weird, or mention something about suicide. I now look back and I scold myself for repeating my mistake with both Micah and Adam. Although I guess I did it for me too. 

Although I was young and naïve, I already knew what it was like to see someone waste away. It wasn’t pretty, it’s hard for everyone around them. It hurt for me to see my best friend succumb to what had already swallowed countless others, to stand aside and watch them drown, and then think back and know you could have saved them. 

Micah was fragile to say the least, he had heard his parents argue every night, watched them break apart, felt pain when they recovered his mother’s body, and tasted blood after his father shot himself. But he never complained, never asked for help, at least not outright. It was those silent hints that haunt me, those little signs that screamed “something’s not right!”, but, like with all of the others, we paid his pleas no heed. 

The brain is a complicated yet simple thing, we used to not understand it, and there are still aspects that we can’t figure out. It’s those parts that make such a difference. It’s just so easy to lie, to put on a smile, a laugh, a frown at the right times. I used to think to myself why hide emotions? Isn’t it their point to be shown? I was wrong, they are meant to be hidden, because if you show them, you become a target. 

After that depressing monolog, let me explain, I’m not just some angsty teen, rebelling and pretending I have no emotions except for rage and sadness. No, I know what it’s like to have a glass wall between the world and I. To not have the energy to do anything, to not care if you were struck dead. but even though I know what it’s like, I don’t know the cure, and I don’t know how to deal with it. 

“Hi, I’m Micah, I’m in sixth grade, and this is my song; Drama” He was an aspiring musician, he had an amazing voice, and he started writing music when he was nine years old. Laura loved nothing more than to sit with him and Adam in the garage and listen to Micha play covers and original songs for hours. She personally preferred to write, and Adam was the athlete. Laura loved them both, but she had to chase after them when they left, she never managed to reach them in time. 

We miss you Micah - We’re sorry we never noticed - How could you leave – why did you do it? – you were so young – we miss your music -   
Laura scrolled through the messages left on Micah’s Facebook, lots of people were saying that they miss him, but she didn’t believe them, the only ones that ever truly cared for Micah were Adam and her. The only ones who ever looked after each other. She smiled noticing one post in particular -I miss you bro- it was from Adam, two years after the incident, they had spread apart, each sticking to a different group of friends. 

Bullets were showering over the auditorium, kids were ducking beneath the seats, trying to figure out a way to escape. The guy holding the gun paused to pull down the mask covering his face, he was smiling. “how do you feel now Daniel, do you know now what it feels like to feel threatened!?” Adam shouted, aiming and firing. Silence stretched across the room, the bullets had stopped, but no one dared to move. Adam stepped up to Dan’s body, scooped blood with his fingers, ran it down his cheek in two stripes and painted a dot in the middle of his forehead. He looked at Laura and grinned, “what now Laura, will you join us? Micah is waiting for you and I” he turned the gun around, putting it so it’s aimed for the dot, and pressed the trigger. I didn’t hear the shot, didn’t hear the screams and thunder of shoes as students ran out. all she saw were her friends, her allies, her brothers in arm, in the same position, same blood, same life cut short. 

I’m terrified, but I’ll never let you know  
Social suicide, if I ever let it show  
Everything feels just right  
We fall in place, we fall in line

**Author's Note:**

> this was really an idea that I just decided to make, I might continue it or not.


End file.
